Talk About Impossible!
by Wind8
Summary: This is a V/B fic, my first published story. Bulma is going shopping when she runs right into him, literally...


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the characters(in this story).  This is my first published story, so review away!  I need all the help I can get- no one in my family knows what DBZ is!

"talking"

~thinking~

*lyrics*

****Talk About Impossible****

Bulma was going out to go shopping when she literally ran into Vegeta.  She fell over.  He stood there, glaring down at her.  " Can't you watch where you're going?"

~He is so hot,~ her dazed brain thought.  ~WAIT A MINUTE! Bad thought!~ 

He reached down and pulled her up with one arm.

~He's a self-centered idiot who doesn't care about anybody,~ she thought.  ~Anyways, I have Yamcha.~

She stormed out the door, not even looking at Vegeta.  After she got to the mall and spent some money, she felt a little better.  However, when she saw Yamcha, three hours after he was supposed to meet her there, her good mood evaporated.  "Where were you?"

"None of your beeswax," he snapped back.

Bulma stopped short.  Her eyes narrowed.  "Where were you?"

He wasn't paying attention.  Instead, he was waving at a redhead coming out of a nearby store.  She waved back, smiling suggestively.

Bulma grabbed a fistful of his hair and twisted it so he would look at her.

"If you're not going to talk to me, this is it.  This is the 10th time you've been late without explanations."

He just looked at her.

She let go of his hair and shoved him in the chest.  "Okay then, Mr. Free and Easy, we are over.  Done.  Enjoy your redhead."

Then she left, her mood now somewhere 10 miles below her feet.

Bulma was headed back into Capsule Corp when, of all things, she ran into Vegeta again.  

"What is up with you running into me?" he asked.

~My thoughts exactly,~ she thought groggily.  This was not the time for this.

 ~He's been hanging around here a lot,~ another part of her brain observed.

Again, Vegeta pulled her up.  "You need to see an eye doctor,"  he said as she walked past him into the empty lobby.

She stopped. ~Exactly why I don't want to go out with him.  Besides… no, that's not an excuse any longer.~   "WHAT WAS I THINKING?"

"What were you thinking what?

She turned around.  Vegeta was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorpost in that nonchalant way, looking straight at her with those big, dark eyes.  ~Don't even think about it…~  Too late.

" I'm not telling you," she said defiantly.  Damn, how did he do that?  He shifted, his muscles clearly defined under his tight black sleeveless shirt.  Unconsciously, she began wondering what his chest looked like without a shirt… ~No, no, NO!~

"What?" he asked again, more insistently.

~How does he do that? How does he persuade me to tell him anything?~  She sighed.  "I dumped Yamcha because he's a stupid jerk.  But why would you care?  You don't care about anything."

"I can prove you wrong on that one," he said.

Before she knew it, he was in front of her, kissing her warmly, intoxicatingly.  A small part of her mind resisted (~You don't want him, he doesn't feel…~) but she shoved it away.

Finally, the kiss was broken.  It had felt like a small eternity, but had probably been only three minutes or so.  "Wow," she whispered when she caught her breath.  "Wow."

"C'mon," Vegeta said.  "Let's head upstairs.  I've got some more proving to do."

Several hours later…

Bulma snuggled up into Vegeta's arms, still overwhelmed by her experience.  "You surprised me," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't care about anything, lived only to fight, and train, and fight some more."  She laughed.  "And scowl at the universe."

"Well," he said, "now you know.  I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Really? Could'a fooled me."

They both laughed.

*You've already won me over

In spite of me

So don't be alarmed if I fall

Head over feet

And don't be surprised that I love you

For all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all you're fault!*

THE END

So, how'dya like it? Review review review!  I have a sequel written, but I'm not going to publish it unless I get some feedback.  Fairly positive feedback.  See y'all later!


End file.
